Brothers
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Cal and Ethan's childhood was not a happy one, but at least they had each other. Ever since they were little Cal has always been the one to look after his brother and even as they are older he is still the protective one.


I never really wanted a sibling when I was little. I was quite happy with it being the three of us. When mum told me she was going to another baby I screamed. I told her that if she had another child I wanted to go and live in a care home. She just smiled at me. I was mad at her. Being only 5 years old I was very upset she wasn't taking me seriously. So I stormed out of the house. I went and sat in the garden. Some time later, mum came out and found me in the little den dad made for me. She told me with a new sibling came a very important job. A job only I could do. She told me as a big brother I was the only one who could protect my new sibling. I was the only one who could teach my sibling new things. I told mum I would try to be a good big brother.

The moment I set eyes on those blonde curls fell instantly in love with my new little brother. And I knew from that day on I would keep the promise I made mum. I would always be there for Ethan. As Ethan grew I taught him things. I taught him to walk, taught him to play football. And although I teased him constantly, called him 'Nibbles' I wouldn't let anyone else bully him. If they did then they'd had me to deal with. No one was allowed to hurt him.

I remember once when I was 10, Ethan must have been about 5. I was waiting for him to come out of school when a teacher came out. I didn't recognise her, but she recognised me. She came up to me and asked if I was Ethan's brother. I nodded. She then asked me to not worry, which of course I did. She asked me I knew mum's number. I said I did, but she would be at work. The teacher then told me if I would go inside and sit with Ethan. At this point I still didn't know what was wrong. So naturally I was worried. I followed the teacher inside. Sitting in the nurse's office was Ethan. He was sweaty, pale and having trouble breathing. I, of course knew what was happening. He was having an asthma attack. He'd had one before so I knew what to do. I could see Ethan was scared and he would tense up every time the nurse tried to help him. When Ethan was scared he would not let anyone comfort him apart from me. So I went over to him.

"Ethan?" I said gently.

Ethan looked up and seemed to calm down a bit when he saw me. After 5 minutes his breathing was back to normal and we were allowed to go home. Before leaving the nurse told me I mustn't forget to tell mum. I told her I wouldn't. That day was the day our lives changed, the day I told myself I wouldn't let anything happen to him. That night mum and dad were in the kitchen. I told them what happened to Ethan. It was then dad got angry. He smashed a glass. I jumped. I had never seen him angry before. I was scared and mum could tell, so she told me to go upstairs. I didn't. I stayed by the kitchen door hidden in the shadow. That's when I heard him say it. He said 'Ethan was weak and would never amount to anything.' I was too stunned by what dad said about Ethan, I didn't even notice Ethan standing on the landing.

"Cal?"

It wasn't until I heard him call my name that I saw him, shaking.

"Hey." I whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Why are mum and dad arguing?"

"It's nothing. Sometimes adults do that." I measured him.

I could still hear them so not wanting Ethan to get even more scared I led him back to our room. Together we sat on Ethan's bed. I noticed his blonde hair was messy and his glasses were askew.

"Is dad mad at me?" Ethan asked in a small voice.

"No." I replied pulling him onto my lap. "Of course not."

"Then why is he shouting?"

"He does that. He'll stop in a minute."

Soon enough it went quiet. I tucked Ethan back into his bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Then sneaking back downstairs I went into the kitchen. Mum was there crying and dad was nowhere to be seen.

"Mum?" I asked.

Mum looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Cal, go up to bed."

I did as I was told.


End file.
